Feathers of Love
by CrystalSnow Dew
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has been having weird dreams lately. Usually they include what seems to be an older version of herself and Li. It was like they were in their teem years. But he's back in China ... Besides, could these dreams mean something? pls review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fic! So, please be nice… I appreciate constructive criticism (but no flames please…) and especially reviews. ;) And thanks to **ChibiKitty 14 **for beta-ing this!

With this and any of the after chapters later I disclaim all of the CLAMP characters because I totally do not own any of them. I'm just mindlessly borrowing them for this small fic of mine. XD

Just to clear things up, since this is a crossover between Tsubasa Chronicles and Cardcaptor, there will be two Syaoran, Sakura etc… So to make you guys not confused, I will be calling Syaoran from Cardcaptor as 'Li' and Sakura from TRC as 'Sakura-hime.' Okay enough of my blabbering and please enjoy the fic!

Thanks and enjoy the fic!

* * *

**FEATHERS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 1 : The Arrival**

She woke up. Her eyes blinked twice to get used to her surroundings. Everything's the same. A rustle was felt. Sakura-hime shifted her gaze and looked down beside her. Someone was sitting –or to be more accurate, kneeling- next to her bed. Syaoran. His head was on his arms. His mouth moved but no sound came out. His features were soft and relaxed. The Hime smiled softly to herself.

"Syaoran… what will I do without you…" She whispered. The emerald-eyed princess touched his hand softly then laid back on her soft pillow. Before her eyes closed she heard the excavator softly mumbled in his sleep,

"…Sakura…"

Syaoran woke up to the tweeting singing of the birds and the soft rays of the morning sun. His eyes opened slowly. Syaoran noticed his Hime wasn't there. He leapt up to his feet and almost yelled out, "Hime where are you?!"

Silence for a few seconds. Then –much to Syaoran's relief- her sweet voice was heard from outside the room. "I'm right here!" Syaoran breathed out a sigh of relief and walked out of the room.

At the kitchen, he was surprised to see the table full of food. There were pancakes, eggs, sausages, miso soup _(Miso?! In the morning?_, thought Syaoran) cereal and any other kind of breakfast-y food he could imagine.

"Goooood morning, sleepyhead!"

Syaoran jumped slightly. Fye popped out from nowhere and greeted him. Fye waved at him. "I bought the food so eat up before you collapse."

"I'm not-"

_Gurrrrrrrrrraaaaeeeee…_

Fye smirked. "Not hungry, eh?" Fye held back a laugh. "Eat up, Syaoran. You just recovered one of Sakura's feather."

"I- ah… okay. I'll eat. Just let me find the Hime first okay?"

"She's in that room with her cat."

"A cat…?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura found a cat this morning." Fye shrugged.

Sakura stoked the feline's white fur as it lapped milk from a saucer. She smiled. It purred. Syaoran leaned at the doorway as he watched his childhood friend's antics. He smiled.

"Hime, have you eaten your breakfast?"

Sakura looked upwards and smiled at him. "Oh, good morning, Syaoran! Um, no I haven't eaten anything yet. I'll eat later after Mimi-chan is done." Sakura glanced at said kitten. "Mimi-chan triggered a memory from me. When I was small, somebody gave me a cute little rabbit. I can still remember the bunny. But, one thing is that I cannot remember who gave me the rabbit. At all." She frowned slightly.

Syaoran smiled. But from the inside, he was feeling a little desolate. He was the one who gave the rabbit to his precious Hime. Sakura stood up and went over at Syaoran and looked at him directly in his amber eyes.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?"

"A-ah. I'm fine. Just a little hung-"

_Guuuuuraaaaahhhheeeaa….._

Sakura giggled femininely. Syaoran blushed. Sakura said, "I think your stomach answered for you. Come on, Syaoran. Let's eat."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

…_A symbol appeared underneath the two of them and she could see that they were not alone. Two guys were with them. They chanted something under their breaths. Sakura couldn'__t hear them properly. Suddenly they floated above the ground and a blinding white light appeared… _

"Ah!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_KKKRRRIIIINNGGGGG!!!_

"Mmph…"

Sakura tried to shut the alarm clock up. Her hand going around to search for her missing and yet annoying and very loud alarm clock. "Where… alarm clock. Found it!" Click! Sakura snoozed the alarm clock. She then turned and pulled the covers over her head and went back to dreamland.

"Hey! Sakura!! WAKE UP!!" Kero yelled, trying to push her awake, which were ineffectual due to his small body size. Sakura brushed him off, then went back to sleep. Annoyed by the response, Kero took a deep breath then went to the sleeping girl's ear and yelled out as loud as he could, "SAKURAAAA!!"

Well, that worked.

"Hoe...? Kero... I'm gonna be deaf if you do that often..."

"Ahem..." Kero pointed to her alarm clock and crossed his arms.

Sakura shot up straight in bed an took a quick glance at the clock. "Huh? Hooeee!!" Sakura shrieked as she saw the time. "9.00 am! Oh nooo!! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She rushed to get ready for her picnic with Tomoyo quickly.

Kero sweatdroped. He sighed, "She can never be early, will she."

Sakura wore her pearl blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of baby blue coloured mini-skirt. _I wonder…that dream was very weird. _Sakura dreamt of a person who looked almost exactly like her except that she was taller and looked more mature, like a teenaged Sakura. The teen-Sakura was with a guy wearing a black shirt with a cape. Oddly, that guy looked like Li. _I__'__ve been having that same dream since three days ago… I wonder if it__'__s like a vision or something_… _But how can it be Li? He__'__s back in __Hong Kong__ with Meiling. _

Sakura stared at the air, thinking of the person she loved most. "Li…" A small sigh escaped her lips but her daze was cut short when Sakura took her cute blue watch with a cat on the face of the clock. She almost yelled out loud when she saw the time.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

The Kinomoto ran downstairs as swiftly as she can and grabbed the picnic basket she prepared last night on the table. Her brother, Touya was there on the dining table, spreading butter on his toast. "Hey, Sakura where are you go…"

_Slam!_

"…ing…?" Touya didn't finish his sentence as Sakura was already out of the door.

He sighed. "I guess that monster is late again." Touya said as he took a bite out of his toast.

Then suddenly Sakura went back in the house, her feet clad in a pair of roller skates, glared at her brother for a fraction of a second and then shouted "Sakura's not a monster!" Then she went out the door again.

Sweatdrop.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Sakura skated as fast as she could to the park to meet up with Tomoyo. Sakura slowed down passed the shrine as she felt a very strong magical aura. She stayed put for a moment to decipher the aura.

She couldn't. And she was late.

Sakura tried to put the thought at the back of her mind and skated off. _What was that feeling? It was very strong magical aura._ Sakura brooded over that fact to herself. She was really in thought because she didn't notice that she was already at the park.

Powdery yellow light strained through cotton-candy clouds and alighted upon swaying grass in the largest clearing of the Penguin Park. A disarming calm wafted on a gentle breeze. Children with pets, bonding families and people of all ages and descriptions lounged around the park. The park was as usual, quite crowded, but not too crowded.

Perfect for a picnic with your best friend.

Though, it would _be better _if your best friend is with you to have a picnic with…

"Mou… where's To-"

"Mooorning Sakuraaa!"

"Hoeeeee!"

Sakura fell down to the soft green grass below her as Tomoyo called out - or more specific, _yelled out_- her name. She seemed to appear from the small shrub nearby. Frizzy locks of hair embraced her face statically, like they'd never let go, accenting her wide eyes. Abruptly, her small hands went up and smoothed it down. She looked up, having re-gathered her composure.

Daidoji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend looked at her, then she laughed softly, her hand covering her mouth femininely. She helped Sakura up.

"O-oh, morning Tomoyo… you scared me."

"Sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo grinned. "C'mon lets start our picnic!"

Tomoyo laid the red and white checkered picnic cloth as Sakura put the food on the cloth. The Kinomoto brought along some cookies (made by Sakura's dad), some strawberry flavoured jelly, and sandwiches. The Daidoji however brought a chocolate cake, some biscuits and lots of candy.

"Did I made you wait long, Tomoyo?" Sakura said before taking a bite of Tomoyo's homemade cake. "Mm! This is delicious!"

"Nah, I just came here when I saw you in your skates." The black-haired girl smiled slightly. "And thanks! I made that myself."

"Wow! I could nev-"

Sakura's words was cut off when suddenly, Sakura felt the aura that she felt earlier on. It was weak, but it was still the same aura. Tomoyo was watching Sakura quietly. She saw her friend quieten down and stared deeply into space. "Sakura are you alright…?" Sakura shook her head and blinked thrice.

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine…Don't worry, Tomoyo." Sakura looked left and right. "I just felt someone or something's watching us," Sakura said in a whisper.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Someone is watching us? Ohh Like spies or something?" Tomoyo said, grinning. She used the same whispering voice that Sakura used.

"A-ah… It's nothing!" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I guess it was just me. Or maybe it's this feeling of forgetting something…" She placed her finger on her chin, and tried to retrace back what she forgot.

"Can you remember?" The cute Daijouji girl said. Sakura shook her head, making her cute pigtails shake along. "Okay, I'll help. I'll say random things and maybe you could remember."

"Ooo-kayy…"

"Umm…table cloth?"

Nothing popped up in Sakura's mind. "Umm… no."

"A… tree?"

"Sorry…"

_Random…random… _Tomoyo thought.

"Pillowcase!"

"What?"

"Hehe… Random, yeah. Okay…okay… ummm," Tomoyo looked down and saw all the picnic items. "Food?"

"Food… food…" Something seemed to light up in Sakura's brain. Then it hit her! "AH! I forgot to feed Kero!" Sakura jumped up and skated off. "He's gonna eat all the food in the fridge! I'm sure of it!"

"A-ah! Sakura! I'm coming also!" Tomoyo shot off after her, leaving all the food and basket there. Before she left, Tomoyo put a small note on the basket for a certain someone."

'_Wait for us at the shrine…-Tomoyo'_

------------------------------------

So. That was my very first chapter. :D Please tell me what you thought of it. Reviews and constructive criticism will be treasured and appreciated and replied to. Flames will be ignored and used to make my BBQ this weekend! Kidding. :D

Thanks so much for reading this until the end. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Two Cherry Blossoms and Two Wolves

**Two Cherry Blossoms and Two Wolves ?**

"That Kero… he's so…so… UGH!"

Tomoyo had nothing to say to this. Being her best friend for a very long time, she knew that when Sakura was mad, she should just shut up. Sakura was so mad just now, she actually threw Kero out of the window! When they were there, they only noticed that most of the food was missing. Some had just been bitten here and there.

"Umm… Kero must've landed here just now and ate the food," Tomoyo said. She saw some Kero-like bite and foot marks all over the food.

"AUGH!" Sakura threw her arms up.

Tomoyo noticed that the note was still there. Except now, it had a reply on it. The someone had wrote a simple 'OK.' Tomoyo smiled and hid the note in the back of her jeans pocket. "Sakura…?" Sakura looked back to her bestie. "I have a very special present waiting for you in the shrine. Come with me."

After they cleaned up the mess they (or more likely, Kero) made, Sakura and Tomoyo skated to the shrine. Sakura was skating faster than Tomoyo; she was very curious about the whole thing.

"Wait up, Sakura!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks; though not because her friend told her to, more like because she felt a sudden burst of familiar aura. "Tomoyo, looks like I'll have to wait for the surprise till another time. I feel a very powerful aura right now!" Sakura said as she skated off, leaving a speechless Daijouji on the side of the road. She had to leave her.

Tomoyo wasn't very fast.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hey, anyone saw where Makona went?" Syaoran asked. The spiky haired boy looked around for the white fur ball.

"Eh…? She's gone!" said Kuro.

"Did you see her Macho Man?" Fye said to Kuro, trying to annoy him more.

"I just said I didn't- HEY!" Kuro went, as if just realizing that Fye called him Macho Man. "COULD YOU JUST STOP WITH THE FREAKING STUPID NAMES?!" Fye sped off as Kuro chased after him.

Syaoran sweatdroped.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tomoyo finally caught up with Sakura. Sakura was beside a bush, like she was hiding or something. She was almost breathless she didn't notice that Sakura was crying for a few moments. Then after getting her breath back, she noticed it.

Tomoyo touched her friend's shoulder softly. "Sakura, why are you crying?" Sobbing, Sakura pointed at the front of the bush.

There Tomoyo saw… Syaoran? But how can that be? He was not supposed to be there! Sakura was still trying to control her sobs. She said, "Li…? Is… that Li?" Tomoyo knew Sakura missed Syaoran a lot, that's why she was crying. But… Tomoyo herself wasn't sure if that was Syaoran or not. That can't be Syaoran. For one, that Syaoran was way too tall. Much, much taller than Sakura or herself.

Curious, she wanted to walk straight to the strangers, to see if it is an illusion of Sakura's. '_But, it can__'__t be an illusion! I__'__m seeing him as well!_' Tomoyo thought to herself. As she tried to walk out of the bush, she noticed something small and white bounced pass her.

"Hey Macho Man! Somebody is coming!" Tomoyo heard that white thing said. Tomoyo stopped for a while, thinking that she had been caught red handed, spying on them.

"Hey Makona, where have you been?" The taller Syaoran said.

SNAP!!

A sound of a broken twig was heard. Oops, maybe Tomoyo shouldn't have to move so much. "Who's there?!" One of the strangers with blonde hair demanded.

"Tomoyo come back here!" Sakura told her best friend. "That's not Li!" She had figured out and controlled her emotions a bit. But Tomoyo had already found her way out of the bush.

"To…Tomoyo-hime?!" Another one of the strangers asked. He was very, very tall with black hair. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Tilting her head in confusion, Tomoyo went, "Huh? How did you know my name?" Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you a stalker or something?"

The stranger went wide eyed and gave her a quizzical look. "In any case how did you know my name?! And I'm _not_ a hime but it's so sweet that you call me a Hime. But just stick to my real name OK. Which is Tomoyo Daidoji. Nice to meet you." All of the strangers including Sakura sweat dropped.

"Don't play games with me!!" The same stranger who called Tomoyo a hime charged at but a strange force stopped him before he could lay a finger on her.

"Don't touch her!!" Sakura shouted from the bush. Tomoyo went wide eyed again. _Sakura__…_She ran to the bush where Sakura was hiding and gave her some sort of hoodie to wear. All the strangers sweat dropped because their Tomoyo-hime suddenly ran off from them to talk to… well, a plant. "Sakura, I think you should transport them to your house," She whispered at the brown haired girl so that the strangers won't hear them. "Also, close your eyes. Quick!"

"Okay…" Sakura closed her eyes shut; she thought that this could be the surprise she was talking about. Besides, the aura had somewhat dissipated. "…but why my house?"

"You must do it! Oh yeah use your card, Sakura. Transport me too, okay." Tomoyo answered shortly. Sakura closed her eyes and came out from the bush, guided by Tomoyo.

She released her star staff and brought out the TELEPORT card. She knew it was going to take a lot of magical powers to teleport all of them. "TELEPORT!!" Sakura yelled. Then all of them —Tomoyo and all of the strangers including that weird white thing— vanished to thin air. She did not transport herself as she knew that her powers weren't strong enough. When all of the other people had already been transported, she felt an amazingly familiar aura, but somehow, she couldn't quite place who it was.

Sakura turned around to see who was it. A guy. Sakura used too much magical power to transport her friend and the strangers, she felt so very sleepy. So the guy was just a big vision of blur. Sakura felt herself falling backwards in exhaustion. But she never felt the pain as she felt warm arms holding her body tightly and protectively. She tried opening her eyes but couldn't, so Sakura attempted to say something but a finger was pressed to her lips, stopping her to do so.

"Shh…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

All was silent in the Kinomoto residence until four strangers fell on the floor with a great big thump and one on the sofa. "Wow, she's really getting good with the cards," Tomoyo said that because she was she's one who fell on the sofa. Brushing off her shirt, Tomoyo noticed the girl who looks exactly like her Sakura. The 'twin' Syaoran was helping her up from the floor. Tomoyo didn't realize that she was staring at the Sakura 'twin'

'Syaoran' noticed this. "Is something wrong, Tomoyo-hime?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing." _…__wait__…_ "I am not a HIME!" She was frustrated by people calling her a hime. It wasn't like she wouldn't want to be a hime but she just couldn't get used to the word 'Tomoyo-hime' "Well I think now we better wait for my friends."

"Wait… wait… did you say 'friend_sss?_' But just now there was only one." A guy with jet black hair asked, accentuating the S sound. "Besides, why do we have to wait for them?"

"Well you're right. Just now one of my friend was with me but the other one was supposed to be a surprise for the friend who was with me just now. And you have to wait because my friends is the one who knows about all of this magical stuff!"

Sweatdrops from the strangers because of Tomoyo's long, and confusing explanation.

She continued, "Well, anyone who want's to eat, help yourself. The fridge is there… but I'm not sure if Kero has eaten all of the food there or not." Tomoyo shruged.

Double sweatdrops…

"Anyway, who are you people?" Tomoyo said. "And what is that hamster thing?"

_Hamster thing__…__?? _Triple sweatdrops…

The brown messy haired boy introduced himself first, "Anyhow name is Syaoran Li and she is a princess in a kingdom at some far away dimension. Her name is Sakura." Syaoran said while pointing at the auburn hair girl. "He is Kurogane. The blonde haired guy is Fye d. Flowright but you can call him Fye and last but not least this is Makona. She is like our dimension portal."

"Okay as you already know my name is Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo smiled at all of her new friends.

_DING DONG! _

The sound of the doorbell was heard. Tomoyo ran to the door, hoping it was her Sakura. She noticed that it was raining lightly. The smell of fresh rain can be smelled as she opened the door.

After opening the door, Tomoyo saw Sakura was in the hands of someone very familiar. Li Syaoran. "Li! Thank you for helping my Sakura!"

"Yeah. What a big change to our surprise plan for Sakura, huh Daidouji?"

She giggled. Li was wearing a hood — it was so big that covered his facial expression— because the slight rain. "Nice of you to drop by, Li."

"Well as if I'm going to leave her on the park. She was bushed," Li answered. Tomoyo blinked. She didn't knew that the teleport would take so much of her energy from her friend. Li was holding Sakura in his arms. The taller Syaoran was peeking into the kitchen from the living room. Li noticed him, but pretended not to see.

"Hey, Daidouji, is there someone else in the house?" he whispered.

"Yyyeah, about that… um, it's better if you see it by yourself." Tomoyo ran to living room. Li followed her into the living room so that he can place the exhausted Sakura on the sofa.

"Oh look! A chibi Sakura!" Makona shouted. All eyes in the room was looking at the Sakura which Li was holding. Li just placed Sakura on the sofa and stood near Sakura. Syaoran was staring at the chibi Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh nothing. Just, um, who is this?"

Tomoyo gestured to Sakura with a flourish. "This is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Funny, she has the same name as you, Sakura twin!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura-hime blinked and smiled. "Ah… you can just call me Sakura-hime. Please, don't call me Sakura twin."

"Oh sure, sure! And this" Tomoyo pointed to Li. "is—"

"Someone for me to know, and for you all to find out," Li cut her off. He smirked. Kurogane scowled.

_Where am I? _

Sakura looks around. She sees nothing but black. Pitch black. She hears nothing but silence. Deafening silence. Suddenly she sees a small light straining though a small hole quite near her. Sakura tries to touch it. A hand grabs hers just before she could get near the light.

It was… Syaoran…?

Syaoran…! Syaoran is with her! Her love. Syaoran smiles at her softly. He wraps his arms around her and speaks comforting words in her ear. The light shines through. She is sitting on a large boulder with Syaoran behind her, wrapping his arms around from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sakura is transfixed on the calm water, the bright blue sky above them, the twittering of the birds and the sweet smell of flowers around them...

She missed this so much. She missed _him_ so much.

"Syaoran… I lo—"

And he was gone.

Just like that. He was gone… vanished… disappeared. Without a trace. Pitch blackness surrounds her again in an instant.

Four people come into her view. One was tall and lanky with messy brown locks as hair, one had yellow hair with kind eyes contrasting the tall, well built guy behind him. And… the last one was a woman… a beautiful, enchanting woman. Her exquisite white skin was smooth, her emerald eyes looks at her kindly and she smiles at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes becomes wide. _These are__…__ these are the strangers from this morning! From the park! _

"Wh- who exactly are… you…?" She manages to stutter.

The woman says, holding her arm out at her, "We need you, Sakura Kinomoto…"

"AAAH!!"

Sakura woke up with a shock. Her breathing was heavy, her heart pounding and cold sweat was on her forehead. She was faced with her brother with a concerned expression on his face.

"You okay, kaijuu?"

Sakura was too much in a daze from her previous dream to argue with her brother. _I__'__m in my room. But wasn__'__t I at the shrine? Oh__…__ a person__…__ helped me. Who was he__…__?_

"Sakura…? Are you okay?" Tomoyo's soft sweet voice rang in her ears. She broke off from her daze and looked around. She smiled at Tomoyo and nodded. Then she noticed someone else was in her room as well.

"Sya- Syaoran…?" Her expression showed a mix of total surprise and pure happiness. "Syaoran! Oh, how I missed you!" Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck. She hugged him tight. A few happy tears fell unnoticed down her smooth cheeks. She pulled away gently and smiled at him.

Touya glared at Li and he replied back with equal ferocity. Sparks flew from their eyes and they growled. Sakura giggled. They were still the same.

"I think I'm going to leave you guys alone for a moment to catch up on things. I'm also going to take this flying rat so you can have some privacy but don't get too mushy. I'll be watching…" Touya left the room with a terrifying face.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. He frowned. Syaoran placed a hand on her cheek and gently wiped her tears away. "Are you hurt?" She held his hand and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Syaoran smiled at her. "Hey, about those guys whom I transported here, what happened to them? Are they still here?"

"Don't worry Sakura, I transported them to Daidouji's house. She was happy to let them stay. I think they've become friends. Daidouji is still Daidouji…" Syaoran sighed.

"What about my brother? Does he know about them?"

"No. He doesn't know about them… yet…"

A comfortable silence came around them. Sakura broke it. "Syaoran, what are you doing here back in Japan? I thought you were still with Meiling in China."

"I… it's kinda a long story…"

**Flashback**

"Syaoran, you've finish your training, now." Syaoran's mother told him in a very gentle tone. She smiled at him. "Now I think it's time."

"Time for what, mother?"

"For you to find a…"

"Yes, mother?"

"A fiancée."

Syaoran was too shocked to say anything… A fiancée? Now? His mind wandered over to Sakura. He could still remember her sweet voice… her beautiful emerald eyes looking up at his golden ones… how soft her brown hair felt under his fingertips… those perfectly kissable lips—

Li's mother know that Li had loved someone back at Japan while he was collecting the Clow cards. "Do not waste this opportunity, Xiao Lang. You may go to Japan if you want. I will give you the ticket to fly to Japan. Remember that you only have five weeks to find her and to tell her and if there are any problems Mei Ling will tell me because she will follow you."

"Yes mother," Li said softly. He was a bit disappointed at the fact that Mei Ling is following.

**End of Flash Back**

"Well… I will make it short. I have finished my training and I have to find a…"

He hesitated. How will she react? It was like trying to say 'I love you,' all over again. The door opened and Touya came in. He glared at him. "Your ride is here, you insufferable brat."

Li stood up and said, "Sorry, I will see you tomorrow, okay." He would never tell her that with Touya standing there. Besides, he should think about it first. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her.

"Okay…" the little cherry blossom softly said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This took too long. TOO long. Sorry, but blame my beta-er! :D Well, I hope you enjoy this!

**We're Going Where?!**

"Hmm."

Tomoyo placed a delicate finger on her chin. "You're going to need some new clothes to blend in." Tomoyo grinned at the group of people in her 'house' (_mansion_, more like…) Syaoran blinked up at her and shrugged whereas Sakura-hime smiled at the schoolgirl.

"Daidouji-san has a reaaally big house, ne, Kuro-pii~?" Fye sang. The samurai snapped his head towards the mischievous blond-haired boy and glowered at him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"

And, with that frustration out, hence the Kuro-chase-Fye scene commenced.

Fye jumped up to the sofa and grinned back at Kuro while the samurai used all his willpower _not_ to unsheathe his sword. When Tomoyo said 'make yourself at home,' they really got that suggestion in their head.

Tomoyo sweatdropped, but a smile still graced her lips. Those two… reminded her so much of Li-kun and Eriol. But! It's okay, she was used to it. Besides, without them here, she couldn't have the chance to start the makeover. And she know how long has it been since she did a makeover.

_Three_ weeks to be exact.

But before she could announce about her makeover treatment, a certain growl from a certain someone interrupted her.

"Ah! Syaoran! I told you to eat before we came!" Fye pointed at him, all the while trying to dodge Kuro away.

"G-gomen."

Tomoyo and Sakura-hime laughed, femininely covering their mouths with their hands. Maybe a makeover an wait… " C'mon let's eat… I can tell that _someone's _hungry.And you don't want to starve to death, do you?" Tomoyo lead the way to the dining hall, chattering animatedly about how exciting this was for her. "And one more thing," she interjected. "You don't need to call me Daidouji. It's too formal, just call me Tomoyo. We're friends, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Tomo-chan is Mokona's friend!"

They had a very modest –to Tomoyo's standard—dinner before the group adjourned to her room. The wall is painted with light yellow colour and is decorated with scenery painting from foreign countries.

"Well," Tomoyo said, clasping her hands together. "It's time for your makeover!!" She was, undoubtedly excited to her max. She always was. "Syaoran-kun, is it? Come, help me choose the clothes?"

"Umm… sure," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo marched across her room to a pair of huge wooden doors at the other end of the room. Dramatically, she opened the doors to her closet.

To which Syaoran reacted with a jaw-dropping, shocked-stare and just gaped. Hung upon rails and rails were every type of clothing known to man –tops, bottoms, dresses, skirts, jeans, cargo, pants, hats— for every occasion; casual, wedding, meet-ups, cosplay conventions, fairs, beach trips, field trips.

_This is NOT a closet! It's a labyrinthine clothes store! _

"Is something wrong? You seem a little bit shocked," Tomoyo said softly.

Syaoran blinked. "U-um, nah, it's just… big."

"Welllll," Tomoyo said, putting a finger on her cheek. "It _is_ a bit big. But!" With that exclamation, Syaoran's previous thoughts were dismissed. "You can choose something for your Hime while I go pick up something for your other friends." She turned her back towards him and walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

She smiled at him. "To the other closet, silly."

_T-the __**other**__ closet? How huge can this place be??_

He shook his head. Mah, mah, just ignore it, he told himself. Syaoran focused himself to pick some garments in the closet. He decided to pick a few choices so that Sakura-hime can take her pick. He grabbed a pink T-shirt emblazoned with cherry blossoms and a knee high white jeans with petals sewn on its side. A periwinkle baby-T with and a white a skirt. A light yellow sun dress, a golden jacket and a purple coloured dress with cherry blossom petals sewn on the hem of it. (Syaoran seems to have taken a liking towards cherry blossom stitchings.)

"I think that should do it," he muttered to himself.

Syaoran turned right at the first junction (yes, there was a junction in her walk-in closet. Amazing, huh?) and left at the next one. A couple more lefts and rights and straights and u-turns later, he found himself desperately and hopelessly lost.

In a _closet_, of all places!

No, no, no. He can do this. He never got lost before. Of course not, a closet is a closet. No one can be dumb enough to get lost in a _closet,_ right? He glanced to his left and right. It was like a forest of clothes— brightly coloured and velvety clothes.

"Syaoran-kun!" A familiar voice resonated amongst the clothes. Syaoran looked around, searching for the voice. "What took you so long?" He turned around to see Tomoyo looking at him as if he was a poor lost deer.

"Just… a bit dazed."

"Lost?"

No way out now. "Yes," he said embarrassedly. Tomoyo smiled, as if she was used to this reaction. (Then again, it's plausible.) She guided him out the labyrinthine closet and finally, _finally_ he saw the light of the day (well, light of the lamps) shining back at him. He released a sigh of relief.

He dumped the garments that he picked to another mountain (Fye and Kuro's) of clothes. Syaoran stayed silent for a moment before speaking out, "Tomoyo-san, where did you get all these clothes?

"Hm?" She turned around to face him. "Simple. I made them".

Even Fye and Kuro stopped chasing each other.

"Eeeeh?" Fye blurted out.

"_Made_ them??" Kuro exclaimed.

"Ara, ara," Tomoyo waved her hand. "You're making me blush! It's nothing at all."

"Tomo-chan is awesome!" Mokona yelled. "Very awesome!"

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, humbly. "Well, now. Let's go to your rooms. Your clothes will be sorted and sent to each of your rooms later." A maid was called and each of the TRC members were shown a room each.

"Oyasumi nasai, minna~!"

The doors to each room closed.

While everybody slept soundlessly in their rooms Kuro was still awake. He was thinking about how he met Tomoyo-hime long ago… the way the feeling of her touching his skin made him stopped from charging at her and at the same time killing her… when suddenly he heard an angelic voice singing. The voice sounded so beautiful and so silky that it it made Kuro forgets everything and fell into a deep slumber…. (I BET YOU KNOW WHO'S SINGING!!!.)

At an airport near Tomoeda… a pair of **16 -year-olds **were waiting for a certain someone. They were quietly sitting on one of the benches, before one of them stood up, mood aggravated, aura rising, and butt hurting.

"That stupid Eriol!" Li burst out. "Why can't he told us sooner instead of calling early in the morning! This is so troublesome!"

Sakura patted his hand, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure he had his reason, Li-kun."

_Beep…beep…beep…beep._

_Sakura groggily rolled in her bed, her hand fumbling for her alarm clock. Her delicate hand banged indelicately on the black alarm clock. The noise persisted. Sakura, annoyed and confused, sat up in bed. _

_Her clock said 5 am._

"_Wha--?"_

_Oh, it wasn't her alarm clock. Her phone. Who in the world was calling her at THIS hour? She glanced at the caller ID: Unknown caller. _

"_Hello?" she mumbled. "Who's there?"_

"_Hello, Skaura-chan," a familiar voice travelled through the phone receiver. "It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_Sakura sat up a bit straighter in her bed, rubbing the sleep-sand away from her eyes. It's been a while since she heard that voice._

"_Eriol-kun?" She held back a yawn. "Why did you call me so early in the morning?"_

"_I know about the four strangers that arrived."_

_Huh? Four strangers? Was it those people who looked like herself and Li-kun? She hasn't got the chance to ask, before Eriol continued, "I want you to being them to my home in England—"_

"_Eriol-kun! Do you know how much it costs just to even FLY there?!"_

"_You misunderstood me, Sakura-chan. As I was saying, all your expenses will be paid and you will fly on Tomoyo's private jet… Don't worry, I asked her earlier she said it was fine…"_

"_Me and Tomoyo-chan only?"_

"_And Li. Don't ask how he took the news. It wasn't pretty…"_

_She covered her mouth with her hand. Sakura could imagine that. _

"_You leave tomorrow. Goodbye, Sakura-chan."_

_The phone died. _

"_Huh? T-tomorrow? HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_


End file.
